Belle Is The Only Word
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Three men are in love with Min. But they can't tell her. Why not? Please read and review. Hehe. Kind of MMAD... But not really. Just read and you'll know.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world. And I don't own the song. Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the song is from Hunchback of Notre Dame stage play.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I heard this song first on and I fell in love with it, so thank you so much to Esmereldaa for putting it on And I would like to thank OSUSprinks for her support through this idea. Thanks so much. I hope you guys like it. And I know the thought of Minerva possibly being with anyone else is disturbing, but she isn't. You'll see what I mean. But please let it be known that I fully ship MMADness and would never ship either one with anyone else… EVER!!!! Just so we're clear on that.**

**Belle Is The Only Word…**

Three men… All different in appearance, personality, status, and magical powers. They had different names, different appearances, and different jobs. Yes, they were different… But they shared one thing: a love for a beautiful woman; a woman with whom they must converse and interact with every day; a woman with long black hair and bright green eyes. Her name? Minerva Katherine McGonagall. Occupation? Beloved professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a Gryffindor, brave and true. She is beautiful, wise, and caring. Strict? Yes. But she is a woman, and, try as they may, they cannot fight the obvious attraction which boils beneath their skin or the love within their hearts.

But none of them can say a word. None of them can let her know how they feel, or of the love they harbor for her within their hearts. This is why…

Ooooooooooo

The rain poured heavily upon the grounds of Hogwarts. Despite the cold, fat drops which pelted down the wind was warm, the weather hot. This was the reason why a tall figure danced not too far from the entrance of the prestigious school. It wasn't often she could be found doing so, but it wasn't often one encountered a wondrous summer rain. The children were all home for the summer as were most of the teachers. So, she just danced and allowed the rain to soak through her thin dress, weigh down her hair, and sink into her skin.

Her dance, like the rain, was lovely, passionate, and erotic. Her hips seemed to sway in time with unheard music. But the lack of music didn't bother her. The rain seemed to do just a fine job of making up for it. For now, the world was forgotten as she continued with her wondrous dance, seemingly unnoticed. At least, that was what she thought. For how could she know that she was being watched by three men, all of whom seemed rather hypnotized by her fluid movements?

Ooooooooooo

Alastor Moody had trudged through the rain towards the castle. It was a dark night and he wanted nothing more than to report back to Albus Dumbledore and get back home and sleep. Well, lately he couldn't sleep. At least, he couldn't sleep without thinking about _her_. He had felt a love for her a while now, but never acted upon it.

There was a time, quite a long time ago now, it seemed, when he thought that he might tell her of his feelings for her. But then he had lost his eye, received numerous battle scars, and felt as though he had become deformed. He hated how deformed he looked and felt. Thus, he never told her. Minerva deserved better and so much more. At least, that was what he had led himself to believe. He didn't wish to burden her with his declaration of love. It didn't matter anyway for she didn't love him. If his instincts were correct, which he felt they were, she loved another.

He had just reached the gate when his left eye began to swivel hysterically. He stopped and focused in on a distant point upon the school grounds. His breath caught in his throat as he realized who it was. He leaned in and simply stared. She was so beautiful; especially when she danced.

_Belle is the only word I know that suits her well.  
When she dances oh the stories she can tell._

Belle. That word suited her well. She was so beautiful. With each swish of her hips, each graceful gesture of her hands, and each fluent step she took, she told a story. She told stories of love, laughter, beauty, truth, and art. For a moment, Alastor closed his eyes and just imagined he was holding her in his arms, moving back and forth with her.

_  
A free bird trying out her wings to fly away.  
And when I see her move I see hell to pay._

He opened his eyes again and watched her. Forgotten was his pain and sorrow. Forgotten was the rain falling on and around him. His sole focus was on her and her alone. She looked like a graceful bird in flight. But he also saw something else. To love her would be hell to pay. To love her would be to love all of her, and yet he knew that she was forbidden. An unreachable woman. She was like a star; she seemed so close but still all too far away. How could he come to harbor such an impossible love as he did?

_  
She dances naked in my soul and sleep won't come.  
And it's no use to pray these prayers to Notre dame._

As he watched her dancing there, he thought of the vivid dreams he would often have of her. In fact, he had had one just last night. Every night he sees her in his dreams and every night he sees her. And he found it useless to pray his prayers. He had prayed constantly for strength of will, but it was no use. He wanted her and yet he could not have her. He silently cursed his luck.

_  
Tell who'd be the first to raise his hand and throw a stone.  
I'd hang him high and laugh to see him die alone._

There were a few times when he would hear someone speak ill of her and he would have to put them in their place. He didn't take well to people who spoke ill of the woman he loved. He'd gladly hang him high and laugh to see him die alone, the man who did so. Never mind what he would do if a man would harm her.

_  
Oh Lucifer please let me go beyond God's law.  
And run my fingers through her hair, Esmeralda._

His eyes filled with tears as he thought of the woman he would always want but could never have. She was beautiful when she danced. Her thin dress clung to her ever curve as her hair was stuck to her head. Lord, she was beautiful. How he wished he could run his fingers through those long tresses. But he could never, ever have her. With this horrid thought, he fell to his knees and sobbed slightly into his hands. Then, he lifted his head to the heavens and let out a shriek, which was lost in a clap of thunder. Why could he not have her? Why was he cursed with such hideousness? But worst of all, why did he have to love her? Why could he not love another? Someone more approachable? And what was more, why could she not love him in return? He had never asked her how she felt, but what would be the point? She could never love him-a monster.

Ooooooooooo

Severus Snape had been working in his dungeons all day in a futile attempt to keep his mind off of one particular witch. Despite his many attempts to find some excuse to leave the castle early for the summer, there was simply no getting out of what he needed to get done. So he had spent all day and a better part of the evening working on anything and everything, making sure to pay close attention to every minute detail. And now he had nothing else he needed to do. Normally, this would be a sign that he could go home. But the hour grew late and he grew weary. He decided that all he needed was a good night's sleep. But first, he had to do something.

He headed for the Great Hall. He needed a good firewhiskey if he was to make it through the night. Lately, he had been having quite vivid dreams of the beautiful, raven-haired temptress who plagued his every waking moment and haunted his every dream. He was out of dreamless sleep potion, but he was hopeful that if he consumed enough alcohol, he could simply pass out until morning.

As he made his way past the double doors, he thought he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and nearly stumbled over his own two feet at what he saw. His jaw fell open and his eyes began to bug out of his eyes, making him look very much like a fish gasping for air. He quickly stepped back several steps until he was safely hidden within the shadows of the door.

_Belle, there's a demon inside her who came from hell.  
And he turned my eyes from God and oh, I fell._

He stared at the woman outside. She was dancing in the rain and her dress clung to her every curve. Never before had he seen such a marvelous vision… not even in his dreams. Her scent floated very lightly upon the wind, mixing with the scent of the rain falling just outside. He closed his eyes as he inhaled it gently before he violently shook his head. NO! He could not be thinking of her in such a manner.

This fatal attraction he felt for her scared and confused him so terribly, it made him shake. As he gazed at her, he felt as though he were losing his grip on reality. Was she really an angel, or was she a demon? There was a demon inside her that seemed to draw him towards her unrelentingly. And that demon turned Severus away from his potions and vials and dungeons like a siren in the night, calling to him; beckoning for him to follow her before leading him to his death among the rocks of life's ocean.

_  
She put this heat inside me I'm ashamed to tell.  
Without my God inside I'm just a burning shell._

Severus felt his cheeks begin to burn as he thought of the shameful need he felt for her. For what felt like the millionth time within the past year or so, he cursed Minerva and the powerful hold she had on him. He had hoped to pass this as some ancient childhood crush. When he left school, he thought he had left her behind, but he hadn't. He had only come back to face her again. Without a certain distance from her, he could barely get his work done.

His students thought he was just a grumpy old man who could feel no love. But, oh, were they ever wrong. He felt love so strong it ached. It was in this way that he felt he was somehow connected to Minerva. She was also perceived as an old prude who could never feel love for another. But her students did not have the privilege for seeing her as he was viewing her now… dancing and carefree.

_  
The sin of Eve she has in her I know so well.  
For want of her I know I'd give my soul to sell._

Severus frowned as he folded his arms and watched her. Damn her. Damn her and this undeniable hold she had on him. Why did she have this hold on him? How had she done it? Could he ever free himself from her? He did not know. All he knew was that he wanted her and it scared him. What scared him even more, to the point of anger, was that he knew he could never have her. He had gone so long without anyone to love him that he feared he even could remember _how_ to love another. All he knew was that he would gladly sell his soul to have her. Damn her!

_  
Belle, this gypsy girl is there a soul beneath her skin.  
And does she bear the cross of all our human sin._

He continued to watch her as his hopelessness built up heavily within him. His depression weighed so heavily within his chest that he was not sure he could breathe. What was it about her that kept him entranced? Was it the way she twirled about in the rain? Was it the way her hair fell around her? The way it stuck to her face when it was wet? Was it the fact that she was intelligent and talented? Or perhaps it was her eyes.

Oh, how he shivered when she looked at him with those beautiful green eyes of his. When she spoke, she spoke words of detest and anger. At least to him, she did. And yet, despite it all, he could not stop himself from wondering how those same lips, which were usually set in such a straight, thin line, would feel against his own. Would they be as soft as he thought they would feel? Would she taste as good as she smelled? He did not know. All he knew was that he wanted to find out, and he hated himself for it.

_  
Oh Notre dame please let me go beyond God's law.  
Open the door of love inside, Esmeralda._

He sighed and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. She could never love anyone like him. How could she? He was cold, callous, and dark. He could never care for her the way she needed to be cared for. With one final look at her, he walked quickly back to his dungeons, tears filling his eyes and the firewhiskey completely forgotten. It would not have helped him anyway. There was no way he was going to forget the image of her dancing like that in a long, long time.

Ooooooooooo

Albus Dumbledore sighed. He had been standing here, in the Astronomy Tower, staring out into the cold night sky. Despite the cold and the rain, he was surprisingly warm. He had placed a shield around himself so that the rain would bounce off of him and find some other place to reside, perhaps upon the floor. He had come up here to think. He was getting married tomorrow. She was a fine woman, to be sure, and a very intelligent one as well. And he did care for her a great deal. But she still wasn't what he was looking for. She was so different from… her. Minerva McGonagall. _She_ was the one who he dreamt of. _She_ was the one he longed to be with. And yet, he knew he couldn't.

Even as Albus thought this last thought, he felt his gaze being drawn towards the huge double doors of the school. At first, he was not sure he had seen correctly. But as he continued to look, he realized that what he was seeing was not an illusion, nor a trick. His breath caught in his throat as he continued to stare at the haunting figure before him, her beauty magnetized from the rain.

_Belle, even though her eyes seem to lead us to hell.  
She may be more pure, more pure than words can tell._

She radiated truth, beauty, and raw, sensual appeal. Her body was soft and glowing whiles her hands and feet incarnate. There was something in her eyes which both scared and enticed him. On the one hand, they seemed to lead all who follow her straight to hell, and yet, he knew that she must be more pure than words could tell. Whenever he introduced her to someone, he could sense the same spark he had acquired when he first met her in school. Now, she is a fiery, passionate woman who seemed as though she would kill you as soon as she would kiss you.

_  
But when she dances feelings come no man can quell.  
Beneath her rainbow coloured dress there burns the well._

He sank to his knees as he watched her continue to dance. Oh, he had always thought she was beautiful, but even more so when she danced. A flood of memories ran through his head: the Yule Ball, her graduation ball, her family dances… She had danced at all of them, and he would watch her, even if it was from afar. When she dances feelings come no man can quell, and Albus knew this well. Behind those strict robes he knew there lay an even more beautiful woman. Why was he not fortunate enough to be the man who could see what lay beneath those robes of hers? He mentally shook his head. No, no, he was getting married in less than a week. He could not be entertaining thoughts of his deputy headmistress.

_  
My promised one, please let me one time be untrue.  
Before, in front of God and man, I marry you._

As he continued to stare at Minerva, he felt a wave of utter insanity wash over him. What if, just this once, he allowed himself a night on infidelity? After all, he had harbored these feelings for his deputy for much longer than he had even known his current fiancée. He silently prayed and asked his intended one to let him one time be untrue before, in front of God and man, he married her. But then he mentally smacked himself. He was Albus Dumbledore, and he would never be untrue to anyone whom he had intended to marry. He was a gentleman, after all. But then he looked back at the dancing figure before the double doors and he couldn't help but shiver. He noticed that the shiver had absolutely nothing to do with the cold or the rain.

_  
Who would be the man who'd turn from her to save his soul?  
To be with her I'd let the devil take me whole._

Who, in their right mind, would turn from her to save his soul? She, who was so beautiful and pure and loving; to be with her he'd let the devil himself take him whole. He knew she would be a very passionate and very giving lover. How could she not be? He could not help himself as he ran from the Astronomy Tower. He would run to her and tell her how he felt, no matter the cost.

_  
Oh Fleur-de-lys I am a man who knows no law.  
I go to open up the rose, Esmeralda_

He knew he shouldn't do this, especially since his marriage had been arranged for him at birth. Yes, his family loved the idea of arranged marriages and Albus had been the last one to receive such a deal. What rotten luck.

Ooooooooooo

Alastor made his way up towards where Minerva was. He was going to tell her and he did not care what she said. She may not love him back, but she had the right to know at least.

_She dances naked in my soul and sleep won't come.  
And it's no use to pray these prayers to Notre dame._

Severus had begun to backtrack towards the double doors. Okay, so he knew that to tell her of his feelings and to expect anything in return was a long shot. But at least he would have told her and she would know.

_  
Tell who'd be the first to raise his hand and throw a stone.  
I'd hang him high and laugh to see him die alone._

Albus had transformed into his owl animagus form and flew down to the ground before transforming back into his human self. He was going to tell Minerva, even though he knew he probably should not. But he just HAD to.

_  
Oh Lucifer please let me go beyond god's law.  
And run my fingers through her hair, Esmeralda._

"Minerva!" Alastor called out. He was moving rather slowly due to his leg, but that didn't bother him any. He was a man in love and as such he was feeling rather giddy.

"Minerva!" Severus shouted as he ran through the double doors.

"Minerva!" Albus came running around the corner.

"Minerva!" they all cried in unison. All three men halted in their steps and Minerva stopped quickly. Oh no, she had been caught. She had never been caught before. All three men looked at each other before looking at the woman who, in turn, looked at all three of them. The three men had formed a triangle around her and she turned to look at all them.

"I…I…I…" She couldn't think of anything to say. Without another word, she turned from them and ran into the castle. She was so embarrassed to have been caught in such a state. Tears welled up inside of her eyes and she hated that she had let her guard down. How could she have been so stupid? And right in front of the man she loved.

_  
Esmeralda._

All three men looked at each other and after making their excuses, they entered the castle. She was beyond any of their reach. Even if she did love one of them, it would not help anything. Would it?

**A/N2: Oooooh! I hope you can excuse my snarky smile. LOL. Yeah, it's a word. Snarky. Google it! Hehe. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
